On Apr. 25, 1979, the inventor filed patent application Ser. No. 023,935, group 344, which disclosed a rapid response steam generator utilizing the principal of superheating steam by moving steam in contact with a pre-heated surface then utilizing superheated steam as the heat source for vaporizing liquid to steam. The device disclosed in said patent application also generated steam by moving a liquid into contact with a pre-heated metal surface.
Although the apparatus disclosed in the present patent application differs substantially from the apparatus disclosed in the aforesaid application, the present application is a continuation of the aforesaid application in that steam is generated by contact of liquid with a pre-heated surface and superheated steam, if generated, is utilized as a heat source for generating additional steam.